If You Want Me To
by Lilac Stardust
Summary: post S2 Max and Liz deal with what happened and where to from here….
1. We need to talk

If you want me to

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** post S2 Max and Liz deal with what happened and where to from here….

**Disclaimer:**Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic??? Also I don't own the song either, it's "If you want me to" by Ginny Owens …great song if you want to check it out).I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Feedback: **This is my first Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc.All I ask is, be gentle cause I'm new at this.Please excuse any minor mistakes I only have my unreliable spell-checker to check for any errors…** **

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics, also Liz's diary entry. ** indicate thought cause fanfiction wont let me use italics in the body of the story…

If You Want Me To 

Liz sat on her balcony writing in her journal and looking up at the stars…

_ _

_May 20, 2001_

My name is Liz Parker and I've been thinking about the recent events a lot lately.Particularly about Max.(Not that that's anything new)But I can't help but wonder where he and I stand now.I mean with Tess gone now anyway, does that mean it safe for Max and I to be together?Can I finally tell him the truth about what happened "that night" and why it happened?With all the craziness that we've been through lately, he has to believe me.And I really do want us to be together…but how can I trust him again?I mean he slept with Tess!Even though I know he doesn't really love her, it doesn't change the fact that she was his "first"…And they have a child together, that is a link to her he can't ever totally break.What if he is successful in finding his son—what then?

Just then, she heard a rattling noise at the ladder and quickly placed her journal back in its hiding space.She looked over the ledge and saw Max standing in the alley.

"What are you doing here Max?"

"I needed to talk to you Liz…"

"But Max, it is two in the morning!Can't this wait?Besides aren't your parents keeping you and Isabel under lock and key after you 'disappeared' last week?"

He shrugged and smiled a little.

"I guess I will have to make sure they don't find out then.Look Liz, I really needed to see you …I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"I guess I know how you feel… you better come on up here then.We can't really talk with you down in the alley now can we?"

As he climbed over the ledge his eyes locked with Liz's and they kinda just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well Max what did you want to talk about?"Liz said as she turned and walked away.

"I think we both know…"

She sat down on her lawn chair but Max remained standing.

"Tess?"

He began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Well yeah, but Liz I wanted to talk about US and what happened to us…I know you didn't sleep with Kyle, but why would you want to make me think that you did?You had to understand how much that would hurt me!"

"That's why I had to do it though.God Max, I hated lying to you.It killed me…its still killing me.But I had a reason…"

He looked at her slightly doubting and she took a deep breath.

"A future version of you came to visit me a few days before the Gomez concert.He told me that 14 years from now your enemies would attack Earth because when we got married (Max looks a little shocked) Tess left Roswell for good.We were losing the war because the four of you needed to combine your powers to defeat your enemies.Michael and Isabel were already dead…we were about to be.But a friend helped us use the Granolith to go back in time and change the future.I had to do it Max!I couldn't be responsible for the end of the world…"

As Liz looked up at Max, she realized that he had tears rolling down his face and he was just staring at her.

"My God…I don't know what to say.I can't believe you would give up everything for us.But Liz, don't you see?Tess is already gone and not because of us.There's no reason we can't be together now!"

"But there is a reason…I don't know if I can trust you anymore Max.After every time that I risked my life, my friends' lives, and my whole future for you this year…you went and slept with her.I know I pushed you two together…but it just doesn't help…"

TBC…

_The pathway is broken _

_and the signs are unclear _

_and I don't know the reason _

_why you brought me here_

_is it just because you love me_

_the way that you do _

_I'm gonna walk through the valley if you want me to_

_ _

_Cause I'm not who I was _

_when I took my first step_

_and I'm clinging to the promise _

_you're not through with me yet _

_so if all of these trials_

_bring me closer to you _

_then I will go through the fire if you want me to_

_ _

_It may not be the way I would've chosen _

_when you lead me thru a world that's not my home_

_but you never saidit would be easy _

_you only said I'd never go alone_

_ _

_So when the whole world turns against me_

_and I'm all by myself _

_and I can't hear you answer my cries for help_

_I'll remember the suffering your love put you through_

_and I will go through the valley if you want me to_


	2. Someday

If you want me to

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter…I have been very sick this past week and haven't been able to get near a computer.Thanks to everyone who submitted feedback, I really appreciated it.I'm not sure where to go from here with this story so if anyone has ideas let me know…**

** **

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** post S2 Max and Liz deal with what happened and where to from here….

**Disclaimer:**Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic???Also I don't own the song either, it's "If you want me to" by Ginny Owens …great song if you want to check it out).I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Feedback: **This is my first Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc.All I ask is that you don't flame me cause I'm new at this.Please excuse any minor mistakes I only have my unreliable spell-checker to check for any errors…

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics, also Liz's diary entry. ** indicate thought cause fanfiction wont let me use italics in the body of the story…

If You Want Me To 

"Liz you can trust me…"

"I don't know Max…after what I did that night I knew things had changed forever.We could never go back to the way it was before.But in the back of my mind I was clinging to the hope that someday…(Liz sighs)…it would be okay for us to be together again, that Tess would realize that she was a part of the group and stay, that we would be safe from all this danger.But then you betrayed my trust with her…"

"Liz, I can't promise you that it is ever going to be 'safe.'I mean being an alien kind of leaves out that option.And you know that I didn't love her…I have always loved you."

"That's not how you acted when I thought that Alex might have been killed by an alien…I never meant that any of you were involved or that it was your fault.But you turned your back on me…"Liz starts to sob, "…And I was just so alone.I've never been so scared Max.I was scared because I knew the killer was still out there and for once you wouldn't help protect us from them.I kept thinking what if Maria, or Michael, or Isabel, or even you might be next.Even though we weren't together, I would do anything I could to keep another of my friends from dying.I couldn't lose you for good Max!" 

He sat down next to her on her lawn chair and took her hands in his.

"Liz, you know that I blame myself that I didn't see through Tess's lies and that you or Maria could have been hurt or even killed trying to find Alex's killer.It would have been entirely my fault…if anything had happened to you…I would have died inside.I love you so much…I don't really care what our future holds Liz as long as you are there.If you need time to learn to trust me again, then I can deal with that…we can take it slow.We have both changed in the past year, maybe we can get to know each other again."

She smiled…

"That sounds like a good idea Max.I do realize that I'm not the only one who went through this…Tess hurt you too.It just may take a little while to put the past behind me enough to move on."

"I hope that you can forgive me someday.I know that I have no right to ask anything of you…but there is one thing…I need you to help me save my son.I can't do this without you Liz.And I can't let him grow up with Tess, assuming Khivar doesn't kill him first.He is my responsibility now and I have to do something about it…"

"Max you know I'll help you.This child may be Tess's but he is still an innocent helpless baby, your baby.Besides I'm a part of this…I have to see it through."

Relief flooded over Max and he finally smiled.

"Thank you Liz…"

He leaned over and hugged her as if he was holding on for dear life.She held him back.

"It's going to be okay Max, everything's going to be okay…"

TBC…

_The pathway is broken _

_and the signs are unclear _

_and I don't know the reason _

_why you brought me here_

_is it just because you love me_

_the way that you do _

_I'm gonna walk through the valley if you want me to_

_ _

_Cause I'm not who I was _

_when I took my first step_

_and I'm clinging to the promise _

_you're not through with me yet _

_so if all of these trials_

_bring me closer to you _

_then I will go through the fire if you want me to_

_ _

_It may not be the way I would've chosen _

_when you lead me thru a world that's not my home_

_but you never saidit would be easy _

_you only said I'd never go alone_

_ _

_So when the whole world turns against me_

_and I'm all by myself _

_and I can't hear you answer my cries for help_

_I'll remember the suffering your love put you through_

_and I will go through the valley if you want me to_


	3. Believe

If you want me to

**Again so sorry I keep getting delayed with this story…with the semester starting I have to attend some of those pesky classes.I also have been having difficulties deciding how to end this.Once again thanks to everyone who left reviews—you rock!**

** **

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** post S2 Max and Liz deal with what happened and where to from here….

**Disclaimer:**Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic???Also I don't own the song either, it's "If you want me to" by Ginny Owens …great song if you want to check it out).I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Feedback: **This is my first Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc.All I ask is that you don't flame me cause I'm new at this.

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics, also Liz's diary entry. ** indicate thought cause fanfiction wont let me use italics in the body of the story…

If You Want Me To 

"It's going to be okay Max, everything's going to be okay…"Liz whispered trying to comfort Max, as well as herself.*Maybe if I keep saying that I'll start to believe it myself*."It just has to be…"

"I wish I could believe that Liz,"Max said, his voice slightly muffled from having his face still buried in her shoulder.Then he looked up and stared at her, "but with everything that's happened…and anything that will happen when I go out looking for my son…it's not fair to you Liz…"

"It's not fair to you either Max.I mean what's going to happen when we find him?You are going to be a single father who hasn't even graduated from high school.I can't even imagine being responsible for another person right now."

"I really hadn't considered that yet.When I first found out, I assumed that at least I would have Tess to take care of him and I could work.But now, how am I going to hold a job and take care of him at once?Liz I don't know how I am going to do this…I don't even know anything about kids!"

"Do you even have a place to live Max?Cause I'm not sure your parents are going to be too happy about a baby in the house.Speaking of which… do your parents even know?*His parents…what about my parents?They're never going to let me keep seeing him.*

"No they don't know yet…and I have no idea how I'm going to tell them.I think this may actually be more difficult than trying to tell them I'm an alien."He said laughing a little nervously."You know in some ways I'm not sure I want to find him…It's not that I don't care about him, but I don't think I can handle this kind of responsibility yet.And I definitely don't want to screw things up with you again.I mean really, why would you ever want to go out with a guy who will be dragging a kid around on all your dates or having to find a babysitter who can be trusted anytime we want to be alone together?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I am going to be completely happy about the situation Max.I'm not really looking to be a parent at this point in my life—especially to Tess's child.But I do want to be with you…whatever comes along with that decision is just a part of you.I can't exactly pick and choose which parts of you I want to date…"She smiled just slightly."Besides I think we really need to keep things in perspective and take one day at a time right now…"

TBC…

_The pathway is broken _

_and the signs are unclear _

_and I don't know the reason _

_why you brought me here_

_is it just because you love me_

_the way that you do _

_I'm gonna walk through the valley if you want me to_

_ _

_Cause I'm not who I was _

_when I took my first step_

_and I'm clinging to the promise _

_you're not through with me yet _

_so if all of these trials_

_bring me closer to you _

_then I will go through the fire if you want me to_

_ _

_It may not be the way I would've chosen _

_when you lead me thru a world that's not my home_

_but you never saidit would be easy _

_you only said I'd never go alone_

_ _

_So when the whole world turns against me_

_and I'm all by myself _

_and I can't hear you answer my cries for help_

_I'll remember the suffering your love put you through_

_and I will go through the valley if you want me to_


	4. Wonder

If you want me to

**Category:** M/L

**Summary:** post S2 Max and Liz deal with what happened and where to from here….

**Disclaimer:**Jason Katims owns everything Roswell…come on now if I owned it would I be writing fanfic???Also I don't own the song either, it's "If you want me to" by Ginny Owens …great song if you want to check it out).I'm just borrowing this stuff and I'll put it back when I'm done I promise.

**Feedback: **This is my first Roswell fic so please let me know any of any suggestions/comments/etc.All I ask is that you don't flame me cause I'm new at this.

**A/N:** the italics indicate song lyrics, also Liz's diary entry. ** indicate thought cause fanfiction wont let me use italics in the body of the story…

If You Want Me To 

"…Most kids our age are just worried about passing high school and here we are worried that the world is gonna end tomorrow or that some evil leader on another planet is going to kill your child before we have a chance to somehow save him and the rest of the world…Do you know how crazy that sounds?"She finally got a small smile from Max. 

" Well when you say it like that…Alright we do it your way—one day at a time.I guess all that we can do now anyway is hope for the best and just keep believing that whatever got us this far will keep us together."

"Max if you even say one word about destiny…I swear…I won't be held responsible for what I do to you…"

He started smiling now."Liz, if we aren't destined to be together, how else could you explain the reason we still are…even with everything that has happened?"

"That's easy Max…"Liz started smiling too, "It's because I love you and I know you love me…even through everything that happened.It also helped that I would never give up on you…not completely anyway."

Max leaned in to kiss her ever so softly."Thank you for believing in me…even when I didn't deserve it."

He stretched and leaned back on the lawn chair and Liz followed him, resting her head on his chest and looking up at the sky.Max wrapped his arms around her and giving her a little squeeze said, "Liz…"

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm just curious…but when Future me told you we got married, did he happen to mention where?"

"What makes you say that Max?"

"Well when we were in Vegas, the strangest thing happened.It was like a vision but it felt more like a memory…I saw you and I getting married in Vegas.At the time I thought I was just crazy…but now I was just starting to wonder if it wasn't something more."

"You know Max sometimes I do wonder if someone up there is looking out for us…"

"Hey Liz…"

"Yeah Max?"She said, yawning loudly and closing her eyes.

"We're gonna make it through this aren't we?"

"If the past is any indication…definitely"

The End….for now;-)

_The pathway is broken _

_and the signs are unclear _

_and I don't know the reason _

_why you brought me here_

_is it just because you love me_

_the way that you do _

_I'm gonna walk through the valley if you want me to_

_ _

_Cause I'm not who I was _

_when I took my first step_

_and I'm clinging to the promise _

_you're not through with me yet _

_so if all of these trials_

_bring me closer to you _

_then I will go through the fire if you want me to_

_ _

_It may not be the way I would've chosen _

_when you lead me thru a world that's not my home_

_but you never saidit would be easy _

_you only said I'd never go alone_

_ _

_So when the whole world turns against me_

_and I'm all by myself _

_and I can't hear you answer my cries for help_

_I'll remember the suffering your love put you through_

_and I will go through the valley if you want me to_


End file.
